1. Technical Field
This device relates to safety helmets and associated face shields that provide protection to the user from wind and ancillary impact with foreign objects.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different face shield configurations that are positioned on safety helmets for motorcycles and the like, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,105,475, 5,208,916 and 5,365,651.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,475, a head gear with eye glass is disclosed wherein the head gear is provided with a head element adapted to be worn by a person which includes an eye shield carried by the head element which can be movably positioned with respect to the head element in either shielding or covering position relative to the wearers eyes or in a stored position. The device is pivotally secured to a portion of the head gear so that it can be moved away from the wearer's eyes as noted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,916 a sunglass assembly for visored head gear is disclosed in which the head gear includes a mounting device on which can be positioned a lens in front of the wearer's eyes extending from the brim portion of a cap. The device is designed to clip over the brim portion and have a movable adjustable mounting fixture for the transparent plastic or glass.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,615 a head gear face shield with non-invasive universal mounting is disclosed in which a plastic face shield is illustrated being removably positioned by mechanical fasteners about a portion of the head gear so as to extend over the person's face in spaced relation thereto.